


Lyle The Pursuer

by Irelandlover21



Series: Female Marauder One-Shots! [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Gen, Getting Together, Plotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irelandlover21/pseuds/Irelandlover21
Summary: In which our favourite group of pranksters (minus Wormtail) are of the opposite gender. That's right! Female Marauders! Genderswap maraudersera. Canon couples. So that means JILY:"Jane Potter was the most oblivious bloody girl in the history of Hogwarts!Ever since the muggle studies class where she flirted with Jason Whitehurst (who, Lyle was sure, was a homosexual individual. Now if only he could get Potter to believe it...)Step one of his 'Get Potter to like me again' plan: (with a list of multiple steps, as written by Marlo M. and Lyle E. -He was very embarrassed to have to ask Marlo how to 'land' a Marauder-)1. Make her laugh. ("I'm not funny. At all! This is a disaster, why couldn't Potter make the first move?" Lyle shrieked. "Stop hyperventilating! Man up for Merlin's sake! And she did make the first move, there were several moves!" "Shut up!")"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Noted from when I originally posted this (I was so cringe.):
> 
> Okay here it is and because a reviewer asked, here is my favourite Marauder's (including Lily) from 1-5:
> 
> 1\. Lily AND James- They both sacrificed themselves for their one year old son- BAMF's or what? I can't pick one as a favourite, they both have a special place in my SOUL!
> 
> 2\. Remus AND Sirius (because who can pick? If you can, I adore you.)
> 
> Right behind Bellatrix (She killed Dobby-Kenny-). Peter also known as Rat, pug face or if your preference is like mine, Traitorous Bastard who killed Cedric and Harry's Parents!
> 
> I know, I know. "We waited (Autocorrect:Latex, WTF?) this long for this itty bitty one-shot?" Calm down! I'm sorry, I'm trying people! Work experience kick ass and I'm a Celebrity just started. Vicky Pattisons gonna be on it! That's almost as good as Charlotte!

Jane Potter was the most oblivious bloody girl in the history of Hogwarts!

Ever since the muggle studies class where she flirted with Jason Whitehurst (who, Lyle was sure, was a homosexual individual. Now if only he could get Potter to believe it...)

Step one of his 'Get Potter to like me again' plan: (with a list of multiple steps, as written by Marlo M. and Lyle E. -He was very embarrassed to have to ask Marlo how to 'land' a Marauder-)

1\. Make her laugh. ("I'm not funny. At all! This is a disaster, why couldn't Potter make the first move?" Lyle shrieked. "Stop hyperventilating! Man up for Merlin's sake!And she did make the first move, there were several moves!" "Shut up!")

2\. Don't smile at her. Period. ("How was I supposed to know I had broccoli in my teeth?" "By the way Anthony Prewett almost coughed up his lungs laughing!" "I thought he was laughing at my joke!" "Nobody laughs at your jokes, that should have been a red flag." "Shut up")

3\. When you have a chance to speak with Jane -whom will now, be known as The Subject- don't talk about homework and/or Head duties, unless there is ZERO percent chance of recovery, and I mean if there is ABSOLUTELY NOTHING else you can talk about mate, because once you get that homework ball rolling, there is no return A.K.A You will die a sad, lonely existence whilst The Subject marries some- ("Okay! I get it!" "No you don't. Siri might break up with me, because it's so bad she can't even be seen with me- you're best friend- in public in fear of social suicide. Then I'll have to move to Taiwan to get some lovin'" "Shut up")

4\. Tell Marlo to shut up again and he will put PlayWizard all over your- The Pursuer's-room and school bag with a permanent sticking charm and spread around the whole school that you -The Pursuer- like Wizard's 'wands', if you catch my drift. ( "I'm sorry" "Marlo forgives you" "Stop talking in the third person, it's creepy.")

5\. If the pursuer wants Marlo's help, he will let him do whatever he bloody well pleases.

They quickly got off topic but it didn't mean that some of it hadn't worked. Lyle and Jane were friends, not 'break you out of Azkaban' friends but more like 'ask for homework and occasionally sit and speak together at lunch' friends. Lyle liked to think it was his jokes and the broccoli.

But it still didn't get him anywhere on the 'more than friends' front, they'd been friendly when passing each other in the hallways, good on rounds, but Potter couldn't pick up on flirting if it was a spell flung at her face. One day he just had enough, they were halfway through the school year. He had a deadline of six months not to become one of those 'dumped on Graduation day' boyfriends and to establish a serious relationship.

One day he just couldn't take anymore of her obliviousness, so he did, what was probably the most boldest thing he had ever done in the romantic front of his life. He blurted out his feelings.

'I've been in love with you for months, maybe even since fifth year.' Because he had, when Severina had called him a mudblood and he had snapped at Jane, she still pestered him, sent him fruit baskets and chocolate frogs. When his whole world had seemingly fallen apart, he had appreciated the normalcy their relationship gave him.

When she didn't say a word for a few moments, he started to sweat. He thought he'd picked the right time, after curfew so none of their friends could interrupt, he thought he'd picked the right place, in the heads common room so they were completely alone with no chance of anyone hearing (except maybe the portraits). Maybe it should have been more public, Jane liked it flashy didn't she? All those years of proclaiming her love for him in public, the Valentines Dwarves in classes, the cheeky winks during Quidditch matches-

'Well that's not even the slightest bit impressive.' Crossing her arms and rolling her eyes simultaneously.

His heart dropped, he was an idiot. Of course she wouldn't return his feelings, she had given up, she had moved on and he had lost his chance at his dream girl. Now he was just a hopeful newly-rejected idiot.

 _Look on the bright side, at least you didn't go with the more public approach, now only she and her friends will laugh themselves sick at you, not the_ whole _of Hogwarts_. A self preserving part of his brain hissed at him mockingly. That didn't make him feel any better. Could this get any worse?

'I've been in love with you since first.' Smiling wickedly, she sauntered across the common room, wrapped her slim fingers around his tie, pulled him down and crashed her lips to his. How could he possibly describe this feeling? The burst of fluttering in his stomach, how his palms started to produce sweat double time, how he was becoming light headed and how her tongue was driving him mad.

He didn't know how long they snogged for, they could snog 'till dawn and he wouldn't care. Sure he'd be exhausted in class, but he'd be a happily exhausted, half asleep student everyday for the rest of seventh year if Jane kissed him like this all night, every night.

The next day, when they walked through the corridors hand in hand, with goofy smiles on their faces, no one said a thing -except some rather rude Slytherin's-. In classes once again, no one said a thing- though Lyle was sure Professor Flitwick and McGonagall were smiling at them-. At dinner he'd never been more embarrassed in his life, just before Dumbledore dismissed them all to bed.

'Oh and congratulations to our Head boy and girl, Lyle Evans and Jane Potter, may I be the first to say, it is about time.'

Then Jane's.

'You bet it is!'

Then Dumbledore's departing message.

'I believe many of the faculty and some pupils owe me some Lemon Drops.'

**Author's Note:**

> More original posts (Ew):
> 
> Hey! So any thoughts? I got some Marlo/Lyle lovin' in there! :)
> 
> Remember: Reviews= Love and MORE, MORE, GRRRRR MERRY CHRISTMAS!
> 
> -Irelandlover x


End file.
